Pasión
by Uyoko-oui
Summary: Aquel fuego, que se encendía cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban, no era más que una pasión prohibida entre el príncipe Trunks y la nieta del peor enemigo de su padre T/P


**Pasión**

|Trunks&Pan|

* * *

 _Prologo_

Mira lentamente aquella suave piel, no quiere perderte ni un solo detalle de aquel celestial cuerpo, de aquella piel, de ella, quiere ver a través de esos orbes negros tan provocativos.

Él la mira y ella también lo mira pero no dice nada solo lo observa nerviosa, como si fuera una niña perdida en medio de una gran batalla, sin orientación de qué hacer o dónde ir pero para eso está él, para ayudarla, para enseñarle los placeres que ella aún no conoce pero está deseosa de conocer y el príncipe está más que dispuesto a ser que ella sienta a través de su deseo, de su lujuria, los placeres de la carne.

La toma con fuerza de la cintura y la pega a su pecho, en ese momento ve su mirada de miedo, siente como su respiración es agitada, siente como tiembla su cuerpo al tener contacto con el de él.

La acaricia brevemente la mejilla y ella le sonríe entonces eso es señal que le da permiso para que empiece el juego que los dos interpretaran en esa habitación. Coloca su mano detrás de la cabeza ajena y la otra mano aun sostenía su cintura con firmeza, la comienza a besar tiernamente en los labios y mientras lo hace tocaba el cuerpo ajeno de arriba abajo. Ella solo poseía una túnica que el saiyajin se encargaría de desaparecer llegado el momento.

Él al sentir que ella le corresponde al beso con timidez, lo profundiza metiendo su lengua en su boca y siente como un leve gemido sale de la boca ajena ante lo que acaba de hacer, pero no se detiene; entra en contacto con la lengua de la saiyajin de clase baja y la une con la suya así comienza el juego de un guerrero con experiencia y una guerrera ordinaria pero no por ese motivo no podía seguir el ritmo del beso tan apasionado que él le proporcionaba, intentaba corresponder con el mismo frenesí pero fallaba aun que seguía con el beso de todas maneras, Trunks se detiene para recuperar el aliento que le estaba faltado, y le acaricia la cabeza para luego volverla a besar pero esta vez el beso es más intenso que el anterior. Su único objetivo era darle placer y eso haría, darle todo el placer que pudiera.

La toma de los glúteos, firmemente, y ella coloca sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura y lo abrasa con fuerza, el guerrero de cabellos lilas entierra sus dientes en aquel níveo cuello hasta hacer que sangre y cuando ese líquido rojo, que emana en ella, sale él sonríe y pasa su lengua por su cuello lamiendo la sangre recién derramada.

—Volver loco a tu príncipe debería ser un delito—dice él, para luego colocarla sobre su cama y su cuerpo sobre ella. La observa y está feliz, en sus ojos ya no se ve el miedo que se veía antes, ahora se ve lujuria, a ella le estaba gustando sus caricias y eso le agrada, Trunks acaricia sus senos brevemente y se acerca a su oído—Me importa una mierda que revolcarme contigo esté prohibido. Te deseo tanto… —ella no dice nada solo lo observa y él con solo mirarla se da cuenta que ella le da permiso para que haga lo que quieras con su cuerpo, entonces ella se incorpora para besarlo y él lentamente va quitándole la túnica para poder verla completamente.

La observa depravadamente.

Es todo lo que esperaba de ella y mucho más. Nota un leve sonrojo por su parte pero solo ríe—Y pensar que esa absurda ley impide que me pertenezcas— luego de decir eso comienza a recorrer su cuerpo; besa su cuello y va bajando entre besos y caricias llega hasta donde se encontraba sus senos y los comienza a lamer con pasión. Ella al sentir sus labios cubriendo sus senos gime una y otra vez.

—Príncipe…—y él comienza a bajar, besa todo su cuerpo, lo estaba invadiendo el deseo, lo estaba traicionando, todo estaba en su contra, la piel de aquella guerrera era adictiva.

Él besa cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo, a la vez que se deleita con cada gemido salido aquella celestial boca mientras que su erección crece de manera desmedida ante la fuerte excitación sentida.

* * *

N/A: ¿Comentarios?


End file.
